This Is Different Than Before
by rynluna
Summary: A Brittany and Santana after prom one shot. Smutty and fluffy shenanigans ensue.


**A/N**

**Please be gentle. :3 This is the first Brittana I have ever published. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Are you sure you two don't want to come to my after prom bash?" Mercedes asks.

"Ugh...for the millionth time, Wheezy. It's not a real bash with your parents checking up on all of us every five seconds." Santana retorts.

"That's what I've been...Hey! Ouch!" Sam says as Mercedes whacks his shoulder.

Santana rolls her eyes and looks over at a smiling Brittany. They both have promised each other that tonight was going to be special. Brittany looks over at her. The Latina feels her breath hitch and everything going on around her in the limo seems to disappear. Time seems to slow down when Santana looks into those piercing eyes. Brittany swears their magical link is active again and her girlfriend is "telepractically" saying _I love you _to her. The blonde makes sure she replies and thinks about how much she adores the girl sitting next to her.

"WHOAH!" everyone around them in the car shouts and they are knocked out of their trance. The car just went over a speed bump which signals that they are very near the Lopez residence.

After Santana makes a certain gesture with one of her fingers to the stretch limo full of her cat-calling friends, Brittany picks her up in her arms and makes their way into the empty house. Finally they are in private. Brittany places her down at the staircase and immediately kisses her. The shorter girl kisses back with much vigor. Their lips dance against each other until they both need air. Brittany kisses her on the forehead and says, "Thank you."

"For what, baby?"

"For tonight. For being you. For dancing with me and making me feel like my heart is made out of air and I could fly...like those pterodactyls. If I was a dino, that's definitely what I'd be."

_This girl is too much. _Santana melts as she leans her forehead into Brittany's kiss. She doesn't know what to say to something so sweet like that so she replies with, "I'd be a pterodactyl too."

Brittany grins and says, "Oh and thanks for getting your parents to go out of town for the weekend."

"I did have to endure a whole lot of embarrassment from mom telling my tía she's coming over this weekend so mi hija and her future wife can practice for their honeymoon."

Santana blushes and pulls Brittany up the stairs to her bedroom. They have a plan tonight. Have sex in the pool. It's one of the places they haven't yet christened in Santana's house. They are to change and neatly hang up their dresses, but Brittany is already getting distracted by Santana's alluring upper back as she kisses down the zipper. The Latina can feel her skin tingle from those wet, hot kisses.

"Britt, quit getting distracted."

"Me, distracted? Wait, til you see what I have on under this dress, San"

Brittany backs up a little and slips her unzipped dress down. Santana's eyes go wide.

"I saw how you were looking at me when I was doing the traditional dino mating dance ritual at prom earlier, San."

"The...the what?"

"Yeah, it's what dinosaurs did to attract a mate. It was made popular by the Lickalotapuss which by the way, was the first lesbian dinosaur."

Santana bursts into a fit of laughter. Brittany grins ear to ear, a laughing Santana is one of her favorite sights. Finally what seems like ages, the raven haired girl grabs her stomach and takes a deep breath.

"Oh, Brittany." She pulls her girl back into her arms and pecks her.

"Wait'll you see what I have on."

Brittany eagerly pushes Santana's dress down.

"Mmmm," Brittany hums sexily. Her girlfriend is wearing the black lace lingerie that she has always favored.

"I could nom you up like a dino right now." Brittany says as she nibbles on Santana's exposed cleavage.

They finally make it outside after Brittany almost scratches out their pool sex plan and fucks her girlfriend senseless against Santana's bedroom door and almost on the kitchen countertop.

"I need to cool OFFFFF!" Santana shouts as she jumps into her pool. Brittany follows after and canonballs in. The cool water is a welcoming feeling and finally calms their hormones down just a bit. They splash each other and just have some good old fashioned fun for a few minutes. After a few innocent pecks that start to become heated, they are both ready to initiate pool sex.

Santana hungrily kisses her way down her girlfriend's smooth neck and onto her collarbone. She pulls down her prehistoric spanx and runs her hands up the matching top to discard it. Brittany helps her peel off her soaked lingerie, then Santana pulls Brittany close to her naked body.

"I adore you." Santana hums an octave lower than her normal voice into the blonde's ear. Brittany feels her lady parts tense. The Latina gently pulls her earlobe into her mouth then licks and kisses up Brittany's ear.

"Oh, god." Brittany mumbles. Santana smiles knowing full well that is one of Brittany's favorite spots to be kissed. She gently blows cool air into her girl's ear and simultaneously begins to stroke Brittany's already swollen clit. The blonde's bright eyes roll back from the pleasure.

"That feels so good, San."

"Yeah?" She whispers into her ear.

Brittany is beside herself, and can barely concentrate on anything but the heavy tingles between her legs. She manages to gain some composure and gently squeezes her girlfriend's perfect breasts. She trickles her fingers over the hardened, deep brown nipples. This causes Santana to whimper into Brittany's ear.

Brittany wonders if her girlfriend can get any sexier but then her thoughts are interrupted by a particularly amazing feeling stroke on her lady pearl. The blonde's knees buckle.

"Ss...San. I need,"

Brittany doesn't need to say anymore, Santana knows her girlfriend well and begins to caress up and down her lower lips. She can feel the wetness of the pool water and the arousal from her girl. With enough wetness eagerly distributed, Santana gently pushes two fingers into her vagina. The initial sensation of Santana entering her is intoxicating. Brittany feels like she is going to lose her footing so she wraps a leg around the Latina. Santana pulls her other leg up and grips her around her hips.

"Deeper, San."

She does as she is told and sucks on a perky nipple. She pulls out slowly and then back into her girl's warm core. Then repeats the process a few times. Something feels off, though. Brittany seems to have a death grip around her hips but it doesn't feel like a _You're fucking me so good _one. She pulls out and looks up at her girlfriend.

"Baby, is everything ok? I'm not hurting you am I?"

"Um...no. It doesn't hurt, really. It just feels...weird."

"Weird like how, Britt?"

"Ah well, the water keeps shooting up into my hoo hah. It just feels funny. It did feel good the first time you went in, though."

"Hmmm," Santana thinks for a moment. Maybe pool sex wasn't such a good idea after all. She still wants to satisfy her girl, though.

"Alright, baby. I'm gonna lift you up onto the edge of the pool and eat you out...well, nom you up like I've been dying to all night."

"I told you that ritual dance would work." Brittany deadpans.

With a little help from Brittany, Santana hoists her girlfriend onto the edge of the pool. Then she lifts both of her legs onto her shoulders. She kisses around Brittany's privates then gently nibbles on the lips. She licks up her slit and feels a rush of arousal at the familiar taste of her girlfriend. She can't help herself and her tongue plunges right in.

"Uhhhh," Brittany moans.

Her tongue twirls up and down against tight walls. She pulls out and kisses Brittany's trembling thigh.

"You taste soo good, baby."

The blonde gently caresses Santana's head and politely pushes her back into her core. Santana takes the hint that her girl needs less talking and more fucking. Her tongue attaches to Brittany's clit and firmly licks up. Brittany's legs clench around Santana's shoulders. She creates suction with her mouth against the protruding bead and slides two fingers deep into Brittany.

Brittany grips onto her girlfriend harder. She knows that she's not going to last this long this time. San draws a heart with her tongue, then stops teasing and begins to apply pressure in an up and down motion. She simultaneously goes in and out with her digits. She feels Brittany thrust faster into her face, it's happening soon.

"Unnnf, Sannn!" Brittany finally releases her tight grip and becomes nearly weightless against Santana's shoulders. Santana abandons her spot on Brittany's orgasming clit and moves her mouth down to lick up the extra wetness that has come from within. She lets Brittany catch her breath and kisses all along her thighs and into her knees.

"You were so good, baby."

Santana smiles at the compliment and lifts herself up out of the pool to kiss Brittany. She then drops back into the water and rests her head on a pale thigh. After a few moments of comfortable silence Brittany says, "Hmm, well I'm ready to return the favor. I doubt you want water shooting up your lady parts, though."

The Latina chuckles.

"I know!" Brittany exclaims as she stands up and goes to lay down their towels against the grass.

"We'll do your favorite."

The very mention of this, has Santana feeling her heartbeat between her legs. She tries not to seem so eager lifting herself out of the pool, but fuck it, she loves scissoring. Brittany is sitting on her knees and Santana practically hops onto her girl. Brittany hits the soft ground with a "Ooomph," She giggles as Santana kisses her face and neck all over.

"Baby, you know me so well." The Latina groans. The couple hasn't done this in a while, actually. Santana comes so easy with it, that Brittany wanted to challenge herself lately in getting her girlfriend off. So she laid off doing this for several weeks. Santana leans down to kiss Brittany real quick then positions herself sideways against Brittany. She pulls the blonde's right leg up and uses it for balance as she begins to thrust sitting upward. She kisses her leg while she does this then starts to slow down.

"Oh! Oh ffff..."

"Really? Already, San?"

"Nnnooo!" She stops humping completely.

"But almost," She says in a tiny voice.

Brittany melts at how adorable she looks.

"Aww, come here, Santana."

Brittany tugs on her and Santana raises herself from the sideways position to lay completely on top of the blonde. They kiss and then Brittany rolls her over so she's on top now.

"I love you," Brittany coos as she looks directly into Santana's dark eyes. Santana falls in love all over again with her girlfriend. Anyone who is as magnificently beautiful in every way as the starry night sky above them, deserves all her love. Santana feels tears steaming down freely from her own eyes. How could she have denied herself for so long from these feelings and denied herself the experience of looking into those striking blue eyes? They house a soul that she is lucky to be acquainted with and cries harder at the terrifying thought of never have knowing that soul.

Brittany tries to kiss the tears away. Santana doesn't want to freeze up and not say anything. She takes a breath and revels in the peace of the quiet night sky.

"I love you...Brittany. I have loved you for so long, baby. Last year, I was at my darkest point. All I wanted was you. I wanted to dance the night away with you, baby. You thanked me earlier, but I should be thanking you. My dreams came true tonight because of you."

"That's all I ever wanted, is you truly happy."

They kiss again and exchange another I love you. It gets heated really quickly and Brittany pulls Santana's legs up. Her pubic bone is directly against Santana's clit as she begins to move up and down against it.

"Oh, god! Brittany!" Santana grips onto some blades of grass. Brittany pumps faster and faster until she feels her lover freeze and then shudder underneath her. She smiles contentedly at the higher pitched sounds coming from her girlfriend. _She sounds so beautiful. _Brittany thinks.

She gets off of her and lays right next to her. They both stare off into serene space for awhile.

"Who needs that plastic crown? You've always been my queen.


End file.
